- i confess - THE CONFITEOR -
by TangoLimaCharlie
Summary: Kai's first stop from 1903 is Bonnie. "I should kill you." "But, you won't." 6x20/6x21 AU *Smut included* My cover art. :)


**THE CONFITEOR / I Confess**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of 'The Vampire Diaries' and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** nc-17/ Explicit

 **Word count:** 4, 148

* * *

This was not supposed to happen.

Somewhere along the way the lines get blurred, or she trounces all over them without noticing, she loses her way between right and wrong, good and evil. It should matter, Bonnie should care.

But she doesn't.

Bonnie's finally putting herself first. This was the first step, to stop sacrificing parts of herself for people who aren't worth it. To be selfish.

How the hell _he_ got mixed up in all of this she has no idea.

Bonnie wants nothing to do with him but she can't stop thinking about him. Bonnie should want him as far away as possible, yet doesn't push him away. She hates him, for everything he's done, everything he stands for. He's an abomination. A true monster.

A monster with such a pretty face though, shame he's a sociopathic asshole.

Kai catches her just as she slid the key to open her dorm door, Bonnie doesn't even need to turn around to know he's there. Every hair on her body is raised, her powers already warming and thrashing to be let out. She wonders though, how fast she needs to be to throw him out the window and run for cover.

"Hello, Bonnie." Kai greets her in a way that has her imagining him already prepared for the hunt and the kill. Always the predator.

She monotonously mutters. "Kai. You're out. Not alone I assume?"

"No, well at the moment, yes. Just you and me, Bon. Like old times." Kai adds with a genuine chuckle, taking advantage of her back turned towards him to openly leer at Bonnie's ass in shorts. He's certainly missed that.

Bonnie fiercely spins around, her face contorts into an angry glare and her fists are clenched painfully.

"What do you want from me now?"

Kai remains quiet, head tilted, a knowing smirk teasing her.

"Kai!" Bonnie outbursts sends a wave of magic tossing him across the hall. The sociopath hits the wall with a resounding 'thud', falling onto his side; Bonnie takes off to the stairs. Not a moment later, an arm wraps around her waist and the witch is lifted in the air, legs failing to just hit… something. Kai's presses himself up against her, his hot breath panting in her ear, holding Bonnie tightly against him.

"Let me down, you crazy bastard!"

"Hey! You started this! And I'm going to finish it." Suddenly feeling his true age of 40, scolding the 'plucky' young woman.

Kai pulls Bonnie with him into her dorm room, finds that she has already unlock the door, and ungracefully throws her onto one of the beds. Bonnie bounces off the mattress, stumbles to her feet, as her mocha hand reaches around for a weapon. She impulsively grabs a lamp and wrenches it right at Kai. It misses. Broken on impact against the wall, glass shards raining down over his head.

"Ha! You missed!" Kai taunts, his face lit up in a childish joy.

"Get out!" Bonnie commands in a fierce shout, she's angry, she's frightened and more than anything she's tired. Tired of having to be in control.

"Who knew Bonnie Bennett was so violent?"

A shocked expression comes across Bonnie's face, morphing into one he's seen before; that stubborn chin hikes out, eyebrow's cocks and a slight cupid bow smirk ridicules the male witch.

"Oh! You have no idea." The hand, by her side, twitches, and Kai flies back into the door, groaning painfully at the blow. "GET. OUT. MALACHAI."

"Just Kai is fine; we know each other too well for that don't we?" Kai's comments with amusement written over every crevice of his face.

Using the door as leverage, Kai pushes himself up; his grey hoodie gets caught on the doorknob revealing a fresh pair of fang bites in his neck and shoulder. Bonnie's eyes widen at the sight, swallowing a sudden dry lump at the back of her throat. Kai straightens up, looking her straight in the eyes probably daring her to make a comment. He clenches his jaw when he doesn't see what he searches for, reaches behind his and secures the lock.

"Kai?" She says lowly, as if to a wild animal.

"I wanted some privacy for this little reunion."

Bonnie scoffs, "Really? Witnesses stopped you from taking a life before? How considerate."

He grins; lips stretched wide, all teeth and a little bit of madness. "That smart, pretty mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day."

"It already has." This time it's Bonnie grinning wildly and her right hand perches itself on her hip.

He smiles freely and finally tells her what he wants from her, "I've come to collect what belongs to me."

"What's that? The ascendant, sorry to be the bringer of bad news but that's long gone. I've blown that to little pieces."

"Oh no. I could give a flying crap about that now. I'm here for you Bon." Kai sniggers at her small, sudden intake of breath. He widens his eyes theatrically, "Your magic, Bennett. It belongs to me."

For moment there, Bonnie froze, then she's laughing, loudly, part of her is actually humoured other still in shock. Kai would probably tell her to be quiet but he likes the sound of her laugh, despite the mocking ring to it. It both irritates and enthrals him.

"I knew you were crazy but stupid, that's new." Her tone is completely condescending, but Bonnie is still smart enough to look on guard.

Kai closes the distance between them; Bonnie stiffens, flashing back to his moment of rage at the caves in 1994. He doesn't look quite as mad now, simply entertained. Her chin instinctively raises, and Kai brings his hands gently to her shoulders, rubbing them gently. The witch awaits for him to siphon her magic, when he lets his hands rest on her Bonnie pushes at his chest. Kai lifts his hands in defence, chuckling at her pout wanting nothing more than to nibble at it.

"You have 2 minutes to start making sense or else I won't hesitate to put you down." Bonnie threatens.

Kai audibly huffs, "Thanks to me, you've recharged with your ancestors magic, thanks to me you escaped MY HELL. And thanks to me you didn't kill yourself. Considering how mean you've been to me lately, leaching the magic out of you is letting you off easy."

Bonnie mouth drops open a little, her brain already processing this through. "What the hell are you talking about Kai?"

She's in denial of course.

"Oh right! Your BFF Damon didn't mention it? I worked a little spell that ended up being not so little to astral project to 1994 on your birthday."

Brow furrows, Bonnie looks away, choosing to focus on the soft *tick* of her alarm clock instead of Kai's overbearing presence. "No. No, you're lying." She denies.

"Am I Bon? Why would i?" He pushes, Bonnie's not an idiot or naïve, she's just not willing to accept the truth. His truth.

"Because you would do anything to get what you want! Admit it! You're lying!"

With a sigh, Kai rolls his eyes. "Ugh, open your eyes Bon. Just think about it, very carefully."

Bonnie becomes silent again; she's shaking now, angry, vexed… hurt. The witch couldn't believe it, yet she knew, SHE KNEW, something was off. How did the map get on the floor? Why was Damon so insistent on Kai being reformed? How did Kai knew she tried to kill herself? That small look of pity in Elena's eyes whenever they walk to class and Bonnie panics a little at the number of people surrounding her. Bonnie knew! And she feels even more ridiculous at how distressed she is at the thought of Damon lying to her. Again.

But she buries it down underneath years of experience of being let down, underneath the resentment, the indifference.

"Why? Why would you do that? _For me?_ " Bonnie emphasizes.

He answers simply, "It was your birthday. No one should spend their birthday sad."

And Bonnie realises that he most likely knows what that feels like.

"I-I don't care what you did for me, you're not taking my powers away. Do you understand me?"

The thought of someone taking that part of her, breaking another piece of her off, makes her physically sick to her stomach.

"If that's how you want to play it." Kai sneers, sharp and sinister.

Bonnie goes to jump back, but Kai gets to her first, his left hand holding her hands behind her back, while his right firmly wraps firmly around her neck. They both go stumbling against the fire place. Bonnie painfully gasps, pushing and pulling against his hold.

In a soft voice, "Shh, it will hurt less if you just. LET. ME. IN." Kai places a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Go fuck yourself." She spits at him, through slitted eyes and bared teeth. Kai grins at her profanity, loving the way her eyes seem to glow when she's angry.

Inhaling deeply, Kai forces through, digging, scratching at her layers, like he was swimming through her. Eating at her magic, both pleasurable and painful in his experience. The best combination. Bonnie could feel a burning sensation prickling within her skin, down beyond her muscles into her bones. She lets out a tiny agonized whimper as Kai releases a long satisfied moan.

There was just something about Bennett magic, or maybe just something about Bonnie.

" _Kai. Please._ " She rasps, her eyes still shut close, twisting against his body, against the tiny needles tunnelling at her being.

"Kai." Bonnie calls a little louder, her ears were ringing now, and she manages to free her left hand scratching at his chest. She needs him to let go, she wouldn't be able to fight it off. Bonnie couldn't go back to the back outs, the endless blackness and wrath.

The fight between Bonnie and the raging, malevolent spirits bound to Bennett magic is one she's been struggling against since returning home. Qetsiyah's magic is ancient, it's pure but it's malleable. The addictive waves of ecstasy from using the powers of dark arts is hard to resist, and even harder to come back from.

But her control is slipping, it's just so much easier to let go.

Maybe, just for a moment.

"KAI!" She roared, her cry echoing through the room snapping Kai out of his trance. The rush of endorphins still had him feeling blissfully high but he looks down at her, dazed. Expecting rage filled mixed green irises glaring at him; Kai was shocked to find blank, sheen white orbs spacing out in front of him.

"Bonnie?"

"My turn." A cold, inky, voice taunts in his mind. It was Bonnie. But not.

Long, limber fingers crawls up his chest, nails scrape his neck till they're intertwine and tugging the shorts of his hair and wrenches his head back. Bonnie leans forward, the tip of her nose brushing against his throat, and her pink tongue licks at his collar bone. Kai shudders; a small whine escapes him when he feels her lips against his ear.

"We're going to have so much fun."

He responds eagerly, "I hope so."

In a blur, Bonnie has him pushed up against a wall, trapped there by her tiny body, and he's well aware that Bonnie's is in control of this ride. He waits for her to make the first move, and he's not disappointed. She leans down, pressing a soft lingering kiss to his lips, no tongue, no teeth, just the gentle pressure of her cupid bow mouth against his. His eyes unwillingly flutter close, and he shakily exhaled against her lips.

It's swarming, it's crashing; his, hers, the magic just surges between them and inside of the witches. He can feel it, the pure flickering darkness within her. It's not evil, it's not good; and the core of it, of Bonnie is just concentrated power. And Kai wants it, needs it. He's a greedy bastard no doubt.

Bonnie prods and embraces Kai and his powers within her own. It burns reverently, Kai's magic, blinding methane blue flames, blazes strong and steady. But he continues to search, to quench the hunger of never being full. Spreading until everything is consumed until nothing is left to save. There's a standstill, small ripples and energy charged shock waves then they're colliding with waves of overwhelming force. Until the intense strength of her destructive eclipsing black flames dominates him.

Kai blinks rapidly, once cobalt shining blue eyes clouds over into eerily colourless slits.

"There he is. Hello, _Kai_." Bonnie breathes against his lips, before kissing him slowly. Kai responds eagerly brushing his tongue against the close of her lips and then Bonnie is opening her mouth to his, like a hungry needful thing that is trembling in his arms. Kai rubs his hands down the curve of her back, cups the cheeks of her ass, squeezing her tightly before sliding then back up against her hips.

His fingers are tight enough to leave an imprint, subconsciously marking her, she muses, and Bonnie's freshly manicured nails digs into the base of his neck and the blade of his shoulder as if trying to find herself inside him. Isn't it meant to be the other way around?

Bonnie lets her head fall back to draw air into her lungs, her eyes still close, mouth panting. Kai's never seen her so unrestrained, he must look twice as starved and desperate. When she finally opens her eyes she finds him staring at her. She noticed that he does that often. In the stillness of 1994, through the blinking lights at the rave even in the midst of the snow in 1903. But there is something particularly unnerving about this look. Bonnie tilts her head at him curiously; Kai tightens his grip on her hip.

"Kai?"

He remains silent, completely white irises searching her face until she feels naked and conscious of herself. "I should kill you."

Bonnie's breath hitches in fear and excitement, she should kill him too. Bonnie has every reason too, and despite being recently enlightened she owes him nothing. "Really now?"

There is a hint of a grin on his face, "One day, I will. Maybe." He adds as an afterthought as his fingers peels under her grey tank top, curling under the band of her shorts. The stray thought of what kind of underwear she's wearing makes its way to the forefront, distracting him for a second.

"You won't" Bonnie replies with all the confidence in the world, he's always changing his mind whether or not he wants her dead or alive. But there is a pause, even her heart stops. Because for all she knows of Kai, which admittedly isn't much, she is sure of one thing: issue a challenge and he will ensure he meets it. Kai could very well kill her on the spot just to spite her. Bonnie should be scared instead she's disturbingly aroused.

Kai definitely grins this time. And her heartbeat returns.

Tucking his hands under the back of her thighs, Kai lifts her, carrying her towards her bed as her legs wrapped around his waist. She wonders on how he knows it's her bed but she'll put it off till later, he has better things to do with his mouth than talk. Bonnie is dropped onto her back a moment later; he looms over her with that same grin as his fingers move with a direct purpose. Bonnie hears, rather feels the tell-tale sense of Kai magically, and without hesitation tearing apart her clothes leaving behind nothing but a pile of fabric scraps. Bonnie's left completely naked and bare. She narrows her eyes and her mouth opens to tell him off.

"Relax Bon, I'll reimburse you on my way out." Kai leans down to press a feather light kiss just left of her mouth, an act to soothe the wicked witch within perhaps. But being the man he is, Kai couldn't resist sending a cheeky wink her way.

Bonnie officially impatient, and unimpressed, wraps her legs around Kai, arms around his shoulders and with a simple telekinesis spell has her straddling him against the single mattress. Bonnie makes way with unzipping his grey hoodie, t-shirt, jeans, and thermal boxers. He's just as naked as she is, littered with angry bites from the heretic freaks and small scars from his childhood abuse. Bonnie's eyes return to their original green with golden flecks colouring, the reality of their situation, what's happened to them and what's about to occur, hits her. Kai follows Bonnie's lead, his blue eyes staring unabashedly at her body, at the scar just below her breast.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks, fearing Bonnie ready to pull the brakes at their impromptu sexy time.

"No, nothing at all." Bonnie whispers softly, looks up to him and gives Kai a small smile. She cups his cheek, rubs the stubble of his jawline and leans down to the fang marks left on his left shoulder. Bonnie kisses it once, twice, then a third time, and rests her chin on his chest as she looks up at him.

He's surprised no doubt. Flustered even. Kai can still feel the tingle of her lips against his skin, a little jolt of magic she gives to him. Of her own free will. He avoids her searching eyes, breathes deeply and tries to steady his heart. It's strange, how he finds himself brushing her hair away from her cheeks, how his body presses against hers, almost cradling it, in a way.

"We should stop." Kai announces suddenly, Bonnie flinches at his tone, disappointment swirling in the pit of her stomach. "I could hurt you. Aren't you afraid of what I can do?"

"And I could hurt you. I have. But you know what? I want to be afraid-" Kai eyebrows lifts, wasn't completely sure of where she's going with this, "Sometimes fear is a good thing. I just need to feel something. Besides we can go back to threatening each other later. Just. One. Night." She offers.

Kai smirks, his nose gliding up and down the sweet curve between her neck and shoulder, breathes her in once more before he kisses –none too gently- the sweet plump of her lips. He pulls back, finally nibbling on the soft cushion of her bottom lip, both are moaning at the feeling.

"One night" he murmurs against her lips, inhaling her exhale. Bonnie grins at the unadultered lust in his eyes, moving to flick her tongue against the shell of his ear while rubbing the curve of his back. 'Oh fuck," Kai groans out loud, roughly kneading the moons of her ass, his increasingly painful erection cradled between her thighs sending a delightful chill through him.

Bonnie happily widens her legs to his searching, eager fingers, and the reluctant surrender that erupts across her features while he parts her folds slowly and thumbs her wet hot hole is everything he fantasized and more. Her swollen lips part, her cheeks warm, and the cry that crawls from deep within her throat is an endearing mew, the face of his sweet Bonster is a portrait of delicious decadence.

He kisses her again, avidly, finally, Bonnie rejoices, her tongue moves against his and Kai feels greedy for more of her taste, of her scent, of the feeling of her tight walls fluttering sporadically against his fingers as she shudders again with a soft moan. Bonnie's eyes roll backwards, her heart beats increasingly, and she can feel the not so familiar awareness stirring within her body. Toes tingling, skin warming, the witch laughs a little bit at the thought of the final release.

He groans the moment the first word of Latin leaves her lips, "I do so love it when you talk dirty" he tells her before he stops the stream with a kiss that robs her of her breath.

Kai forces two fingers deeper inside her weeping pussy, wrapping around his flesh like she's born for it, gasping at her tightness, his vision blurs for a moment at the thought of Bonnie tightening around his hard cock. He imagines how it would feel – just as empowering, but sweeter, more sinful, more gratifying, more… just more. He wants it now and Bonnie's relentless grinding on his groin is definitely not helping.

Between the movement of his mouth and the steady drive and caress of his fingers, she finally quells the need to push back so fiercely. She channels her rebellion into his mouth, her fingers digging into the muscle of his shoulder, Kai moans happily as blood is drawn.

Bonnie moans in a way that makes his toes curl and his throbbing dick grounds against her center, insistently, until her little hands fumble around the night stand thankfully for that square plastic package. Kai pants in anticipation, wondering if this is all a vivid dream, one that's he's all too familiar with, but Bonnie's here, sitting on him, hot and bothered. Who is he to deny her?

Kai feels almost petty when he makes Bonnie slide the condom on, craving rather to lick his fingers of her juices, Bonnie's eyes widen at the sight, and blinks back the image of 1994 frat boy Kai scooping jam out of the jar. Kai hoists her up, positioning himself between her parted thighs and enjoying a bit too much the impatient sound she just made.

"Fuck… Kai, i-"

It startles him, the sound of his name coming from her, broken by her voice into something that is both a curse and a blessing. She's desperate for him just as he is, satisfaction rolls through in waves.

His hips buck instinctively and in one vigorous stroke he is inside, buried to the hilt into her damp, hot, tight pussy. He rests his forehead against hers, enjoying the sensation, trying to contain the urge to suck the magic and life out of her. To combust in an all shining light now that she's here. But Bonnie probably still has her excellent reflexes, she'll more than likely snap his neck if he tried anything, not so strangely the danger kinda turn him on even more.

Which is probably why his cock twitches inside of her and he starts thrusting hard and fast, harder and faster, like it has a will of its own. He refuses to go easy on her, Bonnie is always a lot stronger than she looks and Bonnie's sure as hell is not asking him to. Quite the contrary, given the string of obscenities she is mouthing off into his ear.

Bonnie trembles from head to toe, the rush of hormones, endorphins, adrenaline and magic soon becomes more and more overwhelming. She's whimpering, crying as he hits that spot, over and over again, Bonnie can't hold back the curses that come from her. And then the witch bites him, clamping her mouth around his shoulder and squeezing with her teeth and the sting of it goes straight to his lower regions, spurring him to go deeper, more harshly.

Bonnie snaps first, all too willingly to let go. He is kissing her when it happens so he pulls back enough to grin against her lips as her back arches violently and she moans into his ear.

His last coherent thought before he loses himself is that he could use more reunions like this one.

They don't exactly cuddle but they aren't rushing to get dress either. Kai stares at her while he licks his lips desperately trying to savour a taste of magic in her veins, while Bonnie looks up towards the ceiling, still coming down from her high.

"I should kill you," she tiredly mutters as she throws a hand over her face.

"You should. I'm a dangerous man," Bonnie laughs despite herself, "But you won't." Kai finishes. He turns to his side, placing a hand over her chest, cups a breast and pinches her nipple. Bonnie bites her lip, pushes her matted hair away from her eyes. Kai cups her cheek, pecks her twice then drags his chin down her neck, between breasts, resting at the crease of her ribs. She watches him as he presses his lips to her scar, and rests his cheek against it, Bonnie doesn't flinch but her breath quickens a bit. There was no pity, pride, or even satisfaction in his eyes just a plead.

This was not supposed to happen. He wasn't meant to be out and free to cause mayhem. She was not supposed to kiss him, and let him touch her so freely. She was not supposed to transfer that tiny bolt of Bennett magic as if it meant something. But it did.

She should not have done a lot of things, but she did.

Because, she wanted to. There's no sense in denying it.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know of your thoughts, i'm still learning so i would appreciate all the feedback i can get. Thanks guys!


End file.
